Operator
Playing a major role in the Void Tone universe, an Operator is an elite soldier that is more mobile than standard infantry. Capable of hacking civilian robots and high-grade military robots, certain technology can play in their favor. There are different types of Operators to fill different roles in campaigns. Overview Being deployed first in the year 2023 in response to rapidly advanced firearm power, Operators utilize autonomous Castle Armor. When the armor is occupied, it is fully controlled by the Operator, providing protection through a printed, regenerative armor exterior. Operators out of their Castle Armor are more agile and able to turn quicker, and their Castle Armor will defend the Operator. The Operator's main method of movement is the Gale Turbine. When activated, it starts off with a weak push and rapidly reaches its maximum push speed of 16 miles per hour. Using the high speed generated by the Gale Turbine, Operators can run much quicker, slide with great speed, and use their speed as a weapon in melee attacks with slides, kicks, and punches. It can be used once every 4 seconds, due to built-in functions to prevent dangerous overheating. Lightweight and equipped to the shoulders, the Gale Turbine can be used around 100 times to the max and overheating it before needing to refuel at a fuel robot. Operators are trained in use of any weapons that they are likely to come across in battles as a scavenger; sometimes dropping a weapon and picking up another one in their immediate vicinity to continue firing as they are taught in training; picking up a new weapon close by is always quicker than reloading your current weapon. Operators spend long periods of time alone, usually up to 3 to 7 days without sleep. Operators on the side of the Revolution have an advantage when caught with their clandestine cell system-like working; when hooked up to a thought reading machine if captured, they will not, even if tortured, accidentally think of their real leaders' names since they are not the real names. Operator Variants Operator Types * Operator Paratrooper (Standard): Balanced trooper. Deployed from Zeppelins. Rifles and submachine guns. * Operator Runner: Lightly armored, faster. Submachine guns and shotguns. * Operator Juggernaut: More armor, slower. Lightmachine guns and rifles. * Operator Overseer: Utilizes a remote control robot while in hidden locations. Shotguns. * Operator Bomber: Carries a lightweight, large bomb for anti-material ops. Submachine guns. * Operator Sun Ops: Resistant to extreme temperatures and gamma weapons. Slightly slower. Submachine guns. * Operator Eel: Resistant to No. 6 OH grenades and electricity. Slightly slower. Submachine guns. Castle Armor Variants There are several variants of the Castle Armor used by Operators. Castle Armor slows down the Operator and increases their firepower when inhabited. Otherwise, it will follow and defend its Operator. Castle Armor comes with a built in weapon associated with each model, but is able to be changed at a Castle Munitions Robot. Castle Armor Models * Anchor (Standard): Balanced armor. * Carthage: Lightly armored, faster. * Bastion: Heavily armored, slower. * Obsidian: Quick, flamethrower. Typically used by Operator Sun Ops. * Dagger: Quick, electricthrower. Typically used by Operator Eels. Castle Armor Weapons Something notable about Castle Armor weapons is that they are also found in SPYNE robots made by II&I using reverse-engineering from captured Castle Armor. * RGM 88C: Automatic with a high rate of fire and moderate damage against Castle Armor. * VB-M2091 Guideline: Accurate and powerful with a steady rate of fire. * Trident BM-2: Rotary chaingun with 3 barrels and a devastating rate of fire. * S-ROW Metford Mk. 4: Explosive rounds with a high damage and a moderate-slow rate of fire. Special * UUS-63 Amulet: Flamethrower. * Sinner HS-2: Electricthrower.